


One Day at a Time

by Fukae_Flwr83



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, And a waitress, Danger, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Guns, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mobsters, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, but Mc is nickname, but not too different, characters may be different, main couple is 707 and mc, mc has a name, mc is a singer, other mcs in this too, the guests are in this too, with names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukae_Flwr83/pseuds/Fukae_Flwr83
Summary: All she wanted was to live her life peacefully without any troubles; just work her jobs to pay for rent and fees without drawing much attention to herself. The boring life was what she liked and preferred. Everything was going just fine till a stranger knocked her to the ground, and as an apology gives actual money along with a small card with an address on it. MC knew that going to the address was a one way ticket to disaster, but she didn't want anyone's money, so she goes to the address only to end up forced to join a powerful mob known as the RFA. So much for a boring life. A simple singer/waitress now working for a mob on the down low with a charming red head watching over her while showing her the ropes.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm relatively new to writing fanficition, but I write original stories frequently so I thought why not. I apologize if the characters seem off just a bit. I hope you enjoy this; despite what the out come is, I'm going to continue writing this for myself. ENJOY!!!

"Excuse me, miss?" an older customer asked from behind. MC quickly grabbed the dishes from the table she was currently cleaning, along with the couple cents left for her as her tip before turning to the older man at the single table.

"Yes, sir?" she answered kindly, flashing him her dazzling smile she wore the customers, hoping it would increase the tip they would leave for her.

"May I please have some more coffee, sweetie," He asked kindly as if he was talking to a younger relative of his. Normally any sort of pet names shot in her direction made her skin crawl, but there was those few who said in a way where it didn't come off as lewd or disgusting; it was mostly from older folks like this man.

"Oh, of course. Lemme go get the pot," MC nodded as she turned on her heels, " Any more cream for you?" She asked over her shoulder as he began to pull up the paper up to his face.

"No thank you," he answered not paying much attention anymore. She just nodded as she moved towards the bar at the back of the diner she was working. It wasn't the most popular diner around, but it made enough to keep afloat and keep them protection fee collectors at bay. It was a simple breakfast and lunch diner that was located in a not-so-safe neighborhood, though it didn't bother MC at this point. She lived only a few blocks from the diner so she was accustomed to the shady neighborhood. She even had her own protection fees she had to pay for her apartment. It was the main reason she had to get another job in the first place. Her singing job just wasn't cutting it, so her best friend helped her get this waitress job. It worked out perfectly considering her singing gig had her working nights, while this job had her working the day. As soon as MC was behind the bar, she heard her boss, who was working the kitchen, spit out a few curses. He slammed his fists down in rage behind the service window where the food came out.

"That damn dewdropper is late, again!" his voice boomed in anger. He was a much older man who owned the small dinner. He was known for his masterpiece breakfasts. There wasn't anyone else who could cook like he could, in MC's opinion.

"Surprised you haven't cut her loose yet," MC chuckled as she moved into the kitchen to drop off the dishes she had.

"I swear it, girl! If that good for nothing punk keeps this up, I just might!" He warned waving his spatula in her direction as she dropped the dishes into the sink.

"One 'a these days, 'mma do it. I'll toss her sorry ass outta 'ere!" he growled, tightening his grip on the spatula, which looked ready to give out under the intense pressure. MC just smiled as she returned to the front behind the bar. As if on cue, the dewdropper he had been talking about waltzed in with a cheeky grin.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled shaking her head at her best friend, Addison. She was a short haired blonde with bright blue eyes, a real beauty, but she had quite the spitfire personality.

"Old man making empty threats again?" She questioned knowingly as she rested up against the bar like she wasn't ten minutes late for her shift.

"You're lucky you're related to him, otherwise I'm sure he would've kicked you to the curb long ago. I know I would've," MC teased Addison as she reached for the coffee pot. Addison just made an exaggerated gasp placing her hands over her heart, but before she could say anything, their boss came up front, furious.

"Where the hell 'ave you been?!" He demanded ready to smack Addison upside the head. Addison just grinned sheepishly at her grandfather while shrugging her shoulders, "What can I say? I overslept and the dimbox got stuck in traffic," was Addison's failed attempt at an excuse for her being late.

"You don't live that far for a cab. You can walk just like me," MC called her out as she moved away earning a pointed look from Addison. MC just smiled to herself as she walked over to the older man with the coffee pot in hand.

Memories of how she first met Addison begun to play in her mind. MC had just gotten to the city with nothing but a little money to get her a place and her big dreams. She really didn't know anything about the hardships the city had in store for her. Not even an hour in the city, some guy up and snagged her purse nearly robbing her of everything. Addison just happened to be passing by when all that went down and was able to give the fella a piece of her mind on stealing from people. Easy to say that the guy left with at least a broken nose.  
Addison was a real wild one when MC first met her, and to be frank, it kinda scared her at the time. She was that gal who took shit from nobody, not even mobsters; she was always ready to show off her fighting skills when given the chance. Addison wasn't that much different now, but just a bit more tame thanks to her grandfather; honestly MC wasn't afraid of her anymore just cause she knew her for so long, and also knew she meant well. If it wasn't for Addison, MC wouldn't even have her waitress job at the diner. MC felt like she owed Addison a great deal, but the girl refused anything MC gave her as thanks. She often said it was just her way of looking out for her best friend. She did like to tease MC about she owed her, though, but never really meant anything by it.

"Thank you, miss," The old man smiled as MC poured him a new cup of joe, pulling her from her thoughts. She just smiled down at him, "You're welcome, sir," She responded before turning to walk back to the counter where Addison was quickly putting on her apron.

"Aww ya love me too much to do me in like that, ol' man," Addison teased as she finished tying her apron. Her grandfather was now back in the kitchen just glaring at her with his arms crossed from behind the service window. As soon as MC came up next to Addison, he looked to her with his expression, less intense, "Ay MC, now this 'ere deadbeat decided to show up, ya free to go," He waved his hand dismissively as he turned back to the stove working on the food that was ordered.

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Addison winked at him which only got her a grumble and a shaking head in response, "What's that, Gramps? Ya love me so much ya given' me a raise?! Aww!" Addison exclaimed exaggeratedly while MC pulled off her apron and folded it on the counter.

"Get yer ass to work!" He snapped in response whipping his head in her direction. Both girls laughed out at his reaction, MC secretly enjoying the bickering they always did. They really did care for each other, just had too much pride to show it sometimes.

"Bye you two," MC waved moving around the bar only to be stopped by Addi.

"What's got you scurryin off in such a hurry? Special plans?" Addison questioned wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Addison was always tryna get MC to "live a little" as she would say. She wanted MC to just have fun and do things that were on the risky side, which wasn't exactly her style.

"Pff as if! This is me you're talking to. I never change my usual routine." MC laughed at her suggestion, "I'm just heading home real quick, change out of this," She gestured to her waitress dress that could use a cleanup, "then I'm off the Kang's Cup for a cup of joe, just until work starts." MC explained happily. She loved her boring routine; it was perfect for someone like her. She wasn't one for the crazy life. The only risky thing she ever did was sing at a run-down bar where mobsters weren't uncommon. She loved to sing so she was willing to chance it, but that was it. Nothing else in her life would have her drawing attention to herself. She wanted nothing more than to get out of that old place and sing somewhere nicer, and safer, but beggars couldn't be choosers especially in these times.

"Ugh how borin'!" Addison groaned rolling her eyes at MC's agenda, "That's all ya ever do! Work, drink coffee, and work again; Ya need to live a little." Addison explained with her arms folded. MC just shook her head her smile never faltering. She took no offense to any of this since this just how Addi was. She was the go-get-her gal who wasn't afraid of anything.

"Maybe to bearcat like you, but for a simple jane like me, it's perfect. Boring means safe and that's more than I could ask for these days." MC explained. Addison just stared at MC before sighing in defeat.

"No denyin' that, but it also means no fun or actual livin', MC," Addison pointed calmly. MC appreciated her best friend's concern about her social life; she did honestly mean well.

"Bye Addi," MC finally said and turned towards the glass door.

"Yea, be seein ya MC!" Addison bid just before MC left the diner completely. The life full of excitement and danger wasn't for her; MC had everything she could possibly want. She had a roof overhead, two decent paying jobs, and was alive. What more could she ask for? No MC was grateful for everything she had and didn't want to chance it by asking for more. MC spent the next few minutes walking through the city, making sure to keep an eye out for trouble that may be lurking around. It wasn't long before she came to a vintage brick building that had some years on it. It wasn't all that high class, but then again she pretty much lived in the lower class side of the city.

She quickly entered the building and made her way up to her floor. She lived in a small studio apartment where everything she needed was pretty much in one room but very spread out. Upon entering she had her open kitchen on the right side of the apartment; there was a bar that separated her "bedroom" from the kitchen. She had her bed up against the wall with her dresser and body mirror next to it. Right across from her bedroom was her living room, though it only consisted of her dinner table, a small heater and a few plants she had around. Her bathroom was on the opposite side of her kitchen in a small broom closet. A cozy apartment just for her; it was perfect and she loved it. She even had a small balcony at the far end of her apartment where she could see the run-down park in front of the apartment building. It wasn't the nicest park, but a park nonetheless.

MC collapsed onto her bed face first suddenly feeling the weight of working for long hours hit her like a ton of bricks. She just lied there for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of her soft blankets against her face. It was so comfortable that she could easily feel herself drift off into slumber. She didn't get as much sleep as she hoped since she worked nights and mornings, but she was somehow managing. After lying on her bed for a while, she reluctantly pulled herself up from her bed and instantly kicked off her shoes. She all her nice dresses were hanging up in a small closet that was located next to the full body mirror.  
She carefully pulled out her best suede Cuban black heels and a one of her nicest dress. It reached just a little past her knees, thankfully not showing too much. The only thing she didn't like too much was how low cut the front and the back was, but that's what her boss wanted. An outfit that kept the customers coming back for more, a tease. At least it was a beautiful mocha cream color with a smooth brown sash around her hips; she absolutely loved cream colors.

MC just took out her dress and lied it down on her bed while she changed into something much more her style. She often changed into her performance dress right before she started work. Until then she wore her favorite long sleeve dress that made her feel less exposed. It was much more comfortable than her other dresses. It was a light tan dress with a simple black collar and thin bow tied in the front. She quickly threw it on then moved to the full body mirror to check her appearance.  
She had half of her long dark brown, curled hair pulled back while the rest gently rested on her shoulders. Her cognac eyes shining back at her with that golden shine, and her porcelain skin perfectly kept. Her appearance did play a large part in her singing career. If she looked nice, the audience actually paid some attention to her. She then placed her black hat over her hair and felt like she was ready to leave. She had her performance dress carefully placed in her bag, and her a good amount of makeup on already, so there wasn't much left for her to do. She quickly grabbed her coat just as she was leaving her apartment, and was gone just like that.

"Oh MC, hello my dear!" a tender voice called out softly from MC's side. It was a woman just entering her apartment, her daughter impatiently waiting for the door to be opened.

"Hello, Mrs.Kim. How are things?" MC greeted kindly as she walked over to the two of them, "Hello there, Gina," MC smiled down at the small child at Mrs.Kim's side.

"Hi, MC! Look! Look what mother made me!" she beamed showing off a handmade golden striped cat. Mrs.Kim was very good at sewing and making things with fabrics.

"My it is the most cutest thing I've ever seen. You are very lucky, Gina," MC smiled and gently patted the girl's hair.

"I see your coat is in good shape. Please let me know if there is any problem. I can easily fix it up for you, " Mrs.Kim kindly reminded. MC unintentionally brought her hand up to the button Mrs.Kin had sewed back on to her coat. Her coat was pretty old but looked in perfect condition all thanks to her. MC never really asked her to do it, but Mrs.Kim often just did it anyway, free of charge.

"Thank you, Mrs.Kim. Really, though, you don't have to do that for me," MC thanked with a small smile.

"Nonsense, I enjoy helping you out in any way. Think of it as a maternal instinct. I see you as my own you know," Mrs.Kim gently placed her hand on MC's shoulder. Mrs.Kim was that neighbor who was extremely kind and felt the need to look out for everyone, especially when everyone in the apartment building was struggling in their own way. She was that neighbor everyone went to for help and advise. Everyone was relatively close to each other in this apartment building. It was a warming thought to know MC had such good people looking out for each other where she lived. It was hard to come by such people these days.

"Besides, Gina and I owe you everything. We wouldn't be standing here today if not for you," Mrs.Kim smiled gently, her eyes clouded with sorrow.

"It was nothing. You really owe me nothing, Mrs.Kim," MC smiled, trying to ease her grief, "There was no way I was going to let them hurt you or Gina." MC stated with certainty in her voice, "Us average people gotta look out for each other. We don't have anyone else." MC proudly proclaimed.

"All the more reason for me to help you out in any way," Mrs.Kim grinned at her, "Please do take care when heading off to work, dear," Mrs.Kim responded as she finally unlocked her door, allowing Gina to run into the apartment.

"Yes, thank you. You have a good one, Mrs.Kim," MC bid farewell as she walked past them towards the stairs.

"You as well, MC," Mrs.Kim countered as she watched MC walk off, down the stairs. MC meant every word she had said Mrs.Kim; in her apartment building, everyone was struggling in their own way, and yes some were a bit colder than others no doubt from how cruel the city was, but all in all, everyone looked out for each other in their in some way, shape or form. They all had to deal with the problems their local mob boss caused them. MC wasn't one to stand by and watch as their Don's goons "dealt" with those who couldn't pay their price. MC had helped plenty of her neighbors before even when they were coming up short, which was giving her a good name with her neighbors. MC only helped them because she knew she could since she had two jobs. MC hated the feeling of only being able to make one person happy while those she cared about around her suffered in silence. The very thought of only being able to help one person while everyone else was left to their own was something she couldn't stand. Helping everyone was second nature to her, especially when it came to those she cared about. If everyone could be happy thanks to her, then any troubles she had to deal with was completely worth it.

MC took in a deep breath of air before setting off to her favorite cafe; unlike her dinner, it was quite popular, well known for its coffee drinks. She had become a regular customer; she always made sure to have some money put aside for her daily cup of coffee at Kang's Cup. It was quite a ways from where she lived but was close to where she sang. It was a relaxing place to just hang out before MC had to deal with the stress of singing. MC didn't do much so having time to herself while at her favorite place was absolute bliss. It really helped that the owner was such a nice lady. She had quickly become good friends with the owner of the cafe right away. It wasn't long before MC decided the highlight of her days was the time she spent at Kang's Cup. Practically skipping towards her destination, MC began to hum a little number to herself paying no attention to her surroundings. She was pulled from her own world when she felt a hard shove on her shoulder, knocking her to ground easily.

"H...Hey!" MC cried in surprise and slightly annoyed. She felt the palms of her hands and rear burn from her fall. She even gained a few small scrapes on her palms from trying to catch her fall.

"Oh pardon me, angel face," a smooth voice worriedly exclaimed from above. MC watched as a young man quickly rushed to her side and helped her up off the pavement. He was gentle yet his grip was firm, giving MC the idea that this guy was much stronger than he was letting on. She looked up to the guy meeting his beautiful emerald eyes with her own. MC felt her breath immediately get caught in her throat at this man's attractiveness. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at how close they had been.

"Sorry for knocking you to the ground like that. You'd think I was some kind of palooka for not noticing a fine lady such as yourself," He chuckled sheepishly, awkwardly running his hand through his raven locks. MC just bit her lip to fight back the small chuckle trying to escape her. She took a quick second to collect herself before smirking up at him, "Well ain't you just the cake-eater, huh? Get all the ladies with a line like that?"  
The gentleman seemed to release a breath of relief subtly which she noticed only because she was paying close attention to the handsome man in front of her.

 _"Did he think I was gonna get mad at him?"_ MC thought to herself. He did quite literally just knock her to the ground from a simple bump to the shoulder, so her getting mad would be an appropriate response, but it was an accident.

"Uh...Me a cake-eater?!" He halfheartedly laughed at the notion before shaking his head, "You must be mistaken, sweetheart. I ain't nothing but a stumbling fool around ritzy dames," He joked. MC just laughed at that, "Considering I was just on the ground seconds ago, I can see you aren't lying!" He then joined her laughter at the incident that had just occurred.

"Yes, well I am sorry about that. Lemme make it up to you by taking you out," He offered her. MC smiled kindly but shook her, "Oh that won't be necessary. It was nothing but a simple accident, besides I'm expected at a cafe" MC rejected kindly. It wasn't all that much of a lie since she was technically expected to be there. She often told strangers that as a sort of way to remind people with bad intentions that someone would be missing her. She wasn't too comfortable with going somewhere with someone she had just met, as attractive as he was. Who was to say he wasn't actually some dangerous person, and this was all just an act to get her alone?

"Still, I'm to blame for damaging your little hands," He sincerely pointed out, looking extremely unsettled about everything. MC looked at her hands for a split-second before closing them so the wounds were hidden. As if sensing her hesitation, he quickly offered, "Then at least allow me to get ya a drink. Heading to a cafe you say, then take this. Consider your drink on me," he smiled as he pulled out his wallet quickly. It wasn't like that was any better but at least she didn't have to worry about going somewhere with the stranger.

"Really mister, I don't need your money," MC reminded him, feeling bad he was giving her money for her troubles. He just dismissed her and handed her five whole dollars.

"A..ah..Th..that's too much for simple scratches!" MC gawked at the money in her hand, "Please, take it back," MC pressed her hand towards him to take the money. He just grinned stepping back while shoving his wallet into his pocket once more.

"Nah, it's all yours now," He winked beginning to move past her. Taking a strangers money wasn't sitting well with her, not just because it was a lot to take, but because things like this always came with a catch.

"Mister please, I don't want your money," MC urged feeling her anxiety slightly building in her stomach, but he just waved to her as he walked away turning a corner. MC quickly rushed after him but instantly lost sight of him. He was nowhere to be found on the street he had turned on.  
MC bit her lip suddenly feeling her stomach drop in fear; what if he was some crazed mobster that just gave her money and was gonna come collect later when she didn't have it? She did owe this man something now?  
She looked down at the cash in her hand; who just randomly gave away this much to strangers?! Five dollars could get you a lot these days, and to just give it away like it was nothing was ridiculous.

 _"Must've been one of them stupidly rich boys,"_ MC thought to herself. He certainly didn't look like he was dripping in wealth. He wasn't wearing some fancy, perfect expensive suit, but to wear something like that in this neighborhood was asking for trouble. MC racked her brain for some logical explanation for this handsome stranger's actions but she was coming up empty.

 _"I really hope this doesn't come back to bite me,"_ MC internally groaned as closed her hand around the money. A sharp poke in her hand caught her attention immediately. Under the cash was a small card with nothing but an address on it. That bad feeling she had before grew, even more, making feel close to throwing up. This wasn't looking too good for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So you made it to the end YAAAY! What's the damage? haha anyways I hoped you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be continuing even if no one else likes it because there aren't that many 1920's Mystic Messenger aus out there, most are one shots. I wanted to write one where it had an actual story. Characters will be a tad bit different just because of the time the story takes place, and cause this is my first fanfic for the fandom, but I will try to keep them close to their original personalities. Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. It'll really help me to stay motivated and update sooner.


End file.
